<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years by Fic_me_up_buttercup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053327">Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_me_up_buttercup/pseuds/Fic_me_up_buttercup'>Fic_me_up_buttercup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, First Love, Fix-It, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Season 5A, Season/Series 05, Spoilers, Understanding, i wrote this at work, it’s cute guys, lucifer spoilers, much better than what actually happened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_me_up_buttercup/pseuds/Fic_me_up_buttercup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR LUCIFER SEASON 5a</p><p>—————————————</p><p>A fix-it fic for the “ Is that why you haven't said it back?” scene because I feel like that could have been handled a lot better</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically just me projecting my own trust-issues while also acknowledging Lucifer’s. 🤷</p><p>I don’t have a beta so all mistakes (especially in tense) are mine. Please feel free to correct me on them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So just tell me" Chloe begged, "Is that why you haven't said it back?"</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Haven’t said what back?” Lucifer asked, frustration seeping into his voice and confusion clear on his face.</p><p class="p2">Chloe felt her face drop as her weak control over her emotions crumbled even more.</p><p class="p2">“Oh...” Lucifer whispered, finally understanding what she was asking for. “I...I-“ He cut himself off with a soft growl, running his shaking hand through his hair.</p><p class="p2">“Well don’t strain yourself!” Chloe snapped, watching as Lucifer’s hands tightened in his hair and he flinched slightly back. “Just...” she sighed. “Just don’t say it if you don’t fully mean it.”</p><p class="p2">“I do mean it though!” He gasped, his panicked eyes meeting hers. “I want to say it, I do! I just-“ He cut himself off, pulling at his hair so hard that Chloe was certain it must be hurting him.</p><p class="p2">“You just what?” Chloe asked soothingly, placing her hand on his arm and slowly lowering his hand from his hair.</p><p class="p2">He looked at her then, and his eyes were so lost and full of pain that Chloe felt her chest clench with the need to comfort him. But she <em>can’t</em>, not until he explains himself.</p><p class="p2">“I...<em>Chloe</em>. I don’t know how.”</p><p class="p2">And suddenly, Chloe understood. The invulnerability, the mojo, the inability to say those three little words, it all makes sense. Lucifer doesn’t know how to be loved.</p><p class="p2">“I want to Chloe. Please, you have to know that I want to. But I’m not wor-“ he cut himself off quickly, and for that Chloe was grateful. “And I just don’t know how to-“</p><p class="p2">“Lucifer.” Chloe interrupts, stepping closer to his tensed person. “I understand.” And she truly does.</p><p class="p2">Lucifer has never loved before, he told her that much on the balcony the night that he left. He’s terrified of being vulnerable because every time that he’s let his guard down he gets hurt and, worst of all, he doesn’t think he’s worthy of love. Lucifer has never experienced true, uncorrupt love before and, now that he has it, he doesn’t know how to act.</p><p class="p2">“I love you, Lucifer.” Chloe said, placing her hand on his cheek and gently rubbing at the rough stubble growing there. Lucifer closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, seemingly without his knowledge.</p><p class="p2">“And,” Chloe continued. “I know that you love me.” Lucifers eyes opened at that and they were so full of hope that Chloe couldn’t help the small smile that came to her face.</p><p class="p2">“I’m sorry that I couldn’t see that at first, but I want you to know it’s okay. I understand. We can get you there together.”</p><p class="p2">“Detective...” Lucifer whispered, his eyes glassy and voice full of awe. “<em>Chloe</em>.”</p><p class="p2">“It’s okay.” Chloe comforted, stepping closer to the distressed devil. “I love you.”</p><p class="p2">Lucifer looked at her, his lips slowly curling into a soft smile.</p><p class="p2">“And I you.”</p><p class="p2">Their lips meet in a kiss full of love and hope for the future.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything was not perfect but, everything <em>was</em> <em>incredible</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr @amoosewithflannelforfur and we can scream about fandoms together</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>